


An already broken man

by Anburozu



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Depression, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kayfabe Compliant, Love, Maybe - Freeform, Rage, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anburozu/pseuds/Anburozu
Summary: Dean Ambrose is a complicated man. Dean Ambrose's life wasn't bad, wasn't good either but things just never worked out in his favour. He was never one to show his negative emotions, people who didn't know him well saw him as The Lunatic Fringe, the unstable Dean Ambrose. However, those closest to him, see sparks of things that others don't.





	1. Chapter 1- The Lunatic fringe

*Dean Ambrose POV*

"Ambrose", I lift my head to look at the stage guy calling my name, "you're up". I sigh, finish taping my hands and start walking towards the Guerilla. I start stretching a bit, then when my music hits, I push the curtains and walk out into an ovation from the crowd. This is how it is everytime, life can be repetitive sometimes but hey, doesn't mean it ain't fun right? As I enter the ring, I wait for my opponent to walk out. Suddenly his music hits and here he comes out Jeff Hardy. Being the enigma that he is, he does some very questionnable moves before coming in the ring.  
The ref tells us both to have a very clean match and then rings the bell. We immediatly lock up and I manage to have him in a wrist hold. He rolls, and irish whips me in the corner. He runs at me, I go for a clothesline but ducks under and manages to hit Whisper in the wind. Well that went from 0 to 100 real fast. His heel hits me square on the head,he goes for the pin but I kickout at 2. He lifts me up to set me up for a powerbomb position but I toss him with a back body drop and he manages to land on his feet, he runs towards the rope and bounces of to attempt a clothesline. I duck, as he goes against the rope, I was there to knee him in the gut, immediatly I run to the other side to bounce off and hit a dropkick to his chest. He falls to the ground, gasping for air. I pin him but he kicks out, as always I start having so much fun. I get him up to suplex him but he counters by kneeing me in the head and when he lands on his feet, he uses the momentum to use a suplex of his own. The crowd starts chanting "let's go Ambrose/ Let's go Hardy", Jeff wanted to end this early and he climbs the top rope. I handle pain well so I get up really fast and set him up for a superplex but he knocks me off. Though I land on my back, I roll back on my feet and elbow his face. I hit him with the superplex, pin him but he still kicks out. A few minutes has gone by and we still have a very back and forth match. I had to end it, now, I was getting tired and I can see Jeff was too. In a desperate attempt, I charge at him but he goes for a kick to the gut and I catch it. He succeeds to hit a mule kick but I bounce off the ropes and go for a clothesline but he counters by grabbing my arm and lock me in a Twist of fate position. As He turns, I turn with him and hit Dirty Deeds. I pin him and win the match. I stand up to a throbbing pain on my head, gguess that Whisper in the Wind affected me more than I expected. But I can't show them that I'm hurting now, so I walk to the back pretending I'm fine.  
Backstage, I see Roman going towards me and I already know what he's going to ask, "I'm fine" I answer his unasked question. "No, you're not, you obviously are in pain right now" he says frowning. "Some aspirin will handle the trick" I tell him without looking at him, "Dean..." he starts"come on man,I know you longer than today you know, I am your brother".  
"You are not my brother" I tell him in a harsh voice but I immediatly regret saying those words when I see the betrayed look on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean it, it's just..." I can't seem to finish my sentence when Roman continues by saying "I know, I just went back to that day, those words still hurt I guess". My mind instantly went to the infamous SHIELD betrayal day, the day the Shield broke up, the day I lost someone who I considered to be my brother. "But we gotta stick together, right?" I ask him while looking him in the eyes. He smiled "Damn right".  
I walk to catering and there I see her... Becky lynch,the girl I guess I have an immense crush on her, we've talked alot in the past but I know she doesn't like me so I started to avoid her. Roman knows obviously and he teases me about it sometimes. "DEANO!!!" I hear her... Shit. I turn around and see her, Becky fucking Lynch. "Hey Irish". "How've you been?" She asks "sunshine and rainbows, you?" "Was that an Irish joke?" she smiles, god that smile, "Yup". "Dean have you been avoiding me?" wow slow down there miss Lucky Charms, don't you think you should have more of a small talk before punching me in the stomach. "Nope", "Dean, are you lying?" I respond quickly with "Is the earth flat?". "Wellll..." I raise an eyebrow "I'm just kidding, no of course not." "There's your answer". She looked like she wanted to say something but she was called by one of her friends. It still hurts talking to her when you know that she wouldn't be able to return your feelings for her.  
I look at her one more time and then left the arena.


	2. Chapter 2- A start of something positive?

Dean Ambrose POV

I wake up, having all those flashbacks of betrayals. Seth Rollins, oh how much I wanted to murder that guy, I trusted him with his heart and soul. And he... well curbstomped it. James Ellsworth, also betrayed me. I know I used him to get to Styles, but it still hurts nonetheless, be it emotionally or physically. I helped him get the position he has today... I mean not as Carmella's pet but as a WWE superstar, and I supported him and actually started to consider Ellsworth as my friend. But at TLC, he completely pushed me from the top, literally.  
No time to think about that, I got up and got dressed in my “ring gear”. One of the many benefits, is that it ain't really ring gear but I just don't care.  
I got to the arena and went to the locker room, “hey Dean”, I turn around to see Sami Zayn. “Sup Sami”. Sami and I had fun being in a lot of tag team matches together and we have a pretty good track record. He's just a straight up nice guy, he can be annoying sure but you can't fully hate him. “How are you?”, “I'm fine why?” I ask him. I was usually left alone in the locker room so it was pretty weird having someone other than Roman talking to me.  
“Just checking on you man, you seem really sad, you give off this really depressed vibe.” I looked at him weird, then I realized that maybe he was trying to be my friend. “I don't know what you're talking about Zayn” I tried to just assure his nice self, so that he would leave me alone. “Yeah you do” I looked at him confused, he continued with “You have a sad look in your eyes, you always want to be left alone and you called by my last name just now”. “what's that gotta do with anything?” I ask, “you never call someone by their last name, unless you're angry at them or you hate them”. “Alright Sherlock, what about Rollins and Owens, I sometimes refer to them by their names” I looked at him trying to make him justify that his answer is completely stupid. “Because in your promos, it's a name that's easier to say in a promo but when you're backstage, you always refer to them to their last names.”  
“What do you want Zayn?” staring at him, annoyed at him for being a smart ass. “I'm worried Ambrose, you know you can tell me, right?” Tch, his personality reminds me of Becky. Shit why am I thinking about her right now? “I know, really I know”. “You know how to contact me”, he says taking one last worried look and then walks off.  
I sigh but got ready for my match against Jason Jordan. I'm kinda confused, how he is Kurt's son but hey, I won't dig into that.  
After the match, I see Becky, I tried to avoid her by walking off without looking at her. “Hey Ambrose” COME ON, Is it too hard to just not be seen by her? Is it too much to ask to just not get hurt emotionally? “Hey Irish”, “Great match out there” she says, “thanks, isn't your match next?”I ask. “Yep, wish me luck” she answers with enthusiasm, “I don't think you need luck to win” I pause... I didn't wanna say that, it just rolled out of my mouth. “Aww thanks Dean” she punches me on my elbow, oh friendzone why are you such a dick? She leaves after she hears her entrance playing.  
“So you like her, eh?” I turn around to see Sami. Why oh why are you so mean to me life? “I don't know what you're talking about” I answer him, he follows up with “Which translates to, crap, “he found out”, Dean it's pretty obvious” I frown at him. “She doesn't like me anyway” I say starting to walk away. “You don't know that” I look at him with a “really?” face, “dude, she might like you, whatever makes you say that she doesn't?”. “She punched me on the elbow, she talks to me like I'm a friend... do you want me to continue?” I tell him trying to make a point, “Yeah please do” he answers with a straight face. “This is stupid” I start to walk away again. “ Dean come on, just try”.  
I sigh “I'll try”. He smiles at me, pats me on the arm and walks away. He's just too nice sometimes.

Then I see Roman smirking at the end of the hallway, I just flip him off and pass him. I look forward to failing miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just to let you know. I post whenever I feel like, so there isn't really a schedule. I don't wanna stress myself out by forcing myself to post a chapter, cause it'll come out as superficial and I don't want that.


	3. Chapter 3 Forgiveness and alliances forged?

"Enjoy the show" Kurt Angle said to the WWE universe. It was Christmas, it was the superstar shake up a couple of months back. Sami was on smackdown, which means less of mister nice guy... which is kinda sad but hey what can you do about it? Although he has been texting me as to keep him up to date with everything. Unfortunately or fortunately, You debate on that, Becky had been drafted Raw too.

Roman and I were backstage sitting on some crates. "So yeah, I've been doing a lot of stuff these past couple of months. But that guy, Braun Strowman, he keeps annoying man, I want to just pummel him to a pulp" Roman said. I chuckled a bit seeing him like that "Ah the Wyatt Family, keeps being a pain out ass, separated or not" I pointed out.

I stood up, "I gotta move out man, I have to kick some Miz ass" he nodded and fist bumped me as I walked away. Mix was doing this Mizzie awards thing, carbon copy of the Oscars, well let's just say I feel like kicking Miz's teeth down his throat. My theme song hit and The miztourage all looked at the ramp. I slid through the ring and threw punches left and right. However the number's game started to come into play... I did not think this through. Suddenly, Seth Rollins came out... and he was saving me? What the hell? Thanks to me and Seth, the miztourage escaped.  
Confused, backstage I confronted Rollins, "HEY" I yelled. "What the hell was that?". He looked at me all flustered and everything. "Hey the Miz was badmouthing me, I ain't gonna let that slip through." He said all proud of himself.  
"Oh I forgot, you have a reputation to uphold, you can't fool me Rollins, I got burned by you once, ain't gonna happen again." I told him harshly, leaving him with a sad face.

After I walked through a corridor, I heard a voice calling me "Ambrose, hey wait up" it was a wild Becky Lynch. "Hey Becky" I responded calming down instantly. "Hey you okay?" She asked with a worried look, was she worried for me? "Sunshine and rainbows" I said. "Ok, well I gotta go, see you later" she said happily, giving me a hug which was unprepared for. She left and I was left stunned... why the mixed signals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't been active at all. I had a roughy time you could say but hey it's Christmas, so merry Christmas  
> .


	4. Chapter 4 Two brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks past as Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins reforge their alliance. But can Dean Ambrose really forgive Seth?

I was standing in the ring... all alone with a mic in hand. Last week, I pushed myself to forgive Seth... but he refused it and walked out on me. "Seth Rollins" I begin, "The architect... the King-slayer... last week, I put myself out for you, I accepted your apology but you had to just mess with me..." I started pacing around the ring, not really paying attention to the crowd. " Seth, I get it the whole Architect thing, you scheming I get it, so get your ass out and explain why the hell you did that?"   
Suddenly his music hits and he walks to the ring all careful and stuff, which doesn't make sense because I should be the one that should be careful. He put the microphone to his mouth "why? You wanna know why? Dean, you've been doing that for the past few weeks." I stopped pacing, I smiled "wait seriously... that's your reason? Really?" My smile turned into a frown instantly "SETH!!! I don't know if YOU remember but YOU put a chair in my back, you stabbed me in the heart!!!" I yelled at him. "And what did we go through after that huh?" He asked "we went through hell, we battled from things like a lumberjack match to hell in a freaking cell." He was clearly trying to justify his actions, scraping for reasons. "Seth... you put my head through cinderblocks, you screwed me for opportunities multiple times... I GAVE YOU MY HEART and you stabbed it... and for what? THE EVOLUTION of Seth Rollins? Nah man, this ain't gonna go in your favor." I refused to believe his reasons, I can't believe him at all.  
"You know what? Roman forgave me, why can't you do the same? I went through every possible scenario to have you forgive me.... but maybe we will never fix this brotherhood we had, maybe it's not possible to reunite.." he started walking away... goddamnit... screw you, I turned him around and put my fist out. He looked at it but backed up again, I turned him around and pushed asking him what the hell he was planning. He responded with a slap... ohohoooo you wanna be like that? Fine. I tackled him down and started throwing punches.   
He countered and we fought in every corner of the win. The bar came out and joined the fight by beating me and Seth up.  
After a few moments me and Seth regained the advantage and fought them off. I was in such a high state that I thought screw it and I looked in his eyes. He knew what was going on and for the first time in a long time, we did the SHIELD fist bump.

As I went backstage, I saw Roman smirking and I smiled back much to his surprise. "Deano" I heard behind me, I turned around to see Becky once again. "That was awesome, seeing the two of you again" she was rambling and all but I was distracted by her adorable face... yeah I know, I thought adorable, shut up. "Dean?" She snapped me back to reality "huh?", "sorry you kinda went off to nowhere land, you alright?" She asked concerned. "Yeah sorry, what did you say?" I asked shaking my head a bit, "I said, it'll be great to have you guys as tag team champs because I know you're gonna win." That made me melt, that hit me hard, if I wasn't all that red from the adrenaline, she would've seen me blush a bit. "Thanks Bex, I gotta go but I'll see you later." 

Seth and Roman just stood there as Becky waved goodbye and left. Roman showed me his phone, revealing he took a picture of me and Becky talking, he sent it to Sami Zayn.... of course he did. I received a text message from the underdog from the underground himself saying, "congratulations Deano". There are times where I want to kill all my friends.


	5. Chapter 5- Stiff shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am gonna just mess with time because I can, I'm gonna say that I'm gonna go rogue and just modify some stuff.  
> Also sorry for the huge wait, I'm gonna set myself a dead line, every Tuesday, from now on, I'll be posting.
> 
> This part is gonna be about Dean Ambrose getting a slap to the face.

Dean Ambrose POV

We did it, me and Seth, who knew... WE REGAINED THE TAG BELTS. We gained them at No Mercy, me and Seth put our fist out with the belts held by our hands. We went backstage and found Roman and we did a group hug. Roman was becoming emotional, he always was the biggest softy out of the three of us. Seth was trying really hard not to cry by letting out really happy laughs. Me... I'm Dean Ambrose, I don't cry... That's not to say I didn't want to.  
We released the hug and talked for a while when suddenly Becky came up to me with a hug. "Woah there Irish, calm down with the hugs there" I said chuckling a bit, she showed her gleaming smile which almost blinded me by how bright it was. "Sorry Dean,I'm just so happy for you, you and Seth, what a story..." she exclaimed, Seth chuckling as he was agreeing with the Irish lass.  
"Thanks Becks... hey Becky, I need to tell you something." I said suddenly feeling confident.  
Roman and Seth knew what was going on, I already know that Reigns is gonna tell Sami about the events, they left with a cheeky smile.  
"What's up Dean?" She asked looking up at me with those eyes, damn it Ambrose, stay focused.  
"Hey sweetie" I was taken aback by the sudden intrusion of the extraordinary man who can do extraordinary things, as Michael Cole puts it, Finn Balor. "Oh hi there Finn, Finn this is my friend Dean and Dean this is my boyfriend, Finn"...  
I'm sorry what? Did she say boyfriend? She has a boyfriend... I felt this incredibly tingling feeling who swept all sensations in my bodies away. I was left with the sound of the repeating word boyfriend.  
"Dean, you wanted say something? " Becky says, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Hmmm... no actually, it doesn't really matter... see ya around Becky" I said smiling at Becky, I looked at Finn and shook his hand " Finn", "Ambrose". 

I left them, feeling breathless. I was spotted by my brothers, who came at me smiling. "So?" Seth asked excited, "did it go well?".  
"She... she ummm... already has a boyfriend..." I wasn't gonna cry, rule number one, never show them they affect you. I smiled simply and they returned it with a worried look, knowing I wasn't ok. "I'm heading to the hotel early guys..." I warned before walking soullessly to the car. I just wanted to end everything right there and then, that was a stiff shot to the heart.


	6. Chapter 6- Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean found out the truth in a very cruel way, he's obviously hurt. How will handle it?
> 
> Interesting change as I enter Roman Reigns's POV

Roman Reigns POV:

Dean was obviously hurt, you could see it a mile away. Seth and I were worried about our brother, he wasn't the same old asshole Dean Ambrose, he was just a walking dead man. We were hanging out, me, Dean and Seth, backstage in the lockerroom. We were watching RAW from backstage on a monitor as Kurt announced a new tournament for the Universal championship. It was a big tournament as everyone, and with everyone, I mean every man wrestler in the lockerroom.  
Seth tried to lighten up Ambrose's mood by telling him " Hey Ambrose, I guess we could make it so we can be the first ever dual tag team and Universal Champion". He looked at Rollins and tried to smile, it was a forced smile but it was his first smile since the truth.

"Ambrose, bro, cheer up m' man. There are plenty of fish in the sea and you can show her what she missed by showing how good you are in the ring." I said hoping it would at least help a bit. Dean looked at both me and Rollins, he stood up and came to hug us. We were both very surprised, Dean never initiated a hug, this was very weird. But I could hear a soft " Thanks guys" from him and we hugged him back.

He was now determined to win everything because he could lose nothing. That's who he is and who he always was. Dean Ambrose, the lunatic fringe.


	7. Chapter 7- A new found Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has found a new goal and accomplished to get his mind off of Becky. It’s his first round match in the tournament and it’s against Roman Reigns.
> 
> P.S hey guys sorry for the delay, I broke my promise and well I’m sorry but I’m back so enjoy. Also would you like me to write the other matches too or would you want me to skip them?
> 
> First round:  
> Dean Ambrose VS Roman Reigns  
> Sheamus VS Samoa Joe
> 
> Elias Samson VS Jason Jordan  
> Seth Rollins VS TJ Perkins
> 
> Finn Balor VS Big Cass  
> Hideo Itami VS Rhyno
> 
> Bray Wyatt VS Matt Hardy  
> Miz VS Jeff Hardy

Dean Ambrose POV

Today was the beginning of the tournament, I was focused as I looked at the screen, excited for who I was gonna face in the first round. Roman and Seth were right next to me, staring at the TV in the middle of our locker room.  
I taped my hand when suddenly my attention was interrupted by RAW’s intro. Kurt’s music started as the whole arena erupted with “ You suck” chants, I know they mean well but come on, can’t we change it to “you rock”?   
Kurt started to rave on and on about a historic night or something when he finally showed the brackets. My eyes widened and immediately went to Roman, he looked at me smiling “see you in the ring tonight brotha”. He left, leaving me and Seth behind. “Well, I ain’t rooting for anyone specifically but good luck out there Ambrose.” Seth said before leaving me with a bump to the shoulder.  
_______________

It’s time, Roman was already out there and all that needs to happen is... my theme started and I smiled. I walked to the entrance and let out a big scream. I hype myself up with them in the process and I entered the ring. I stared at Roman as he returned it with one of his own. We approached each other with the ref getting nervous but me and Roman smirked as we bumped fist, followed with us backing in the corner.  
The crowd was very loud tonight and that made this match so much more better. We started with some lockups but although Roman is 10x stronger than me, I am better in the technical stuff than he is. I have him in a headlock but he pushes me against the ropes but I hang on as I slid with him to our knees. Roman, however, turned it in a back suplex which made me release him. I got up in the corner and he clotheslined me over and over and over and over and over again, till the crowd hyped up for the 10th clothesline. I ducked it and punch and chopped him, he threw me back in the corner to which he followed up with an uppercut.  
I fell down to the bottom rope, hung there as Roman got out of the ring. He ran up, getting some momentum and jumped for a drop kick.   
I dodged it by getting up as he just landed, I ran in the corner and springboards to the apron with an elbow to him as he layed on the apron. Hey I was the unstable lunatic Fringe right? Gotta surprise everyone.  
I went back in the ring and picked him up to hang him in the ropes with his chest out. I slapped him hard a couple of times, I ran to the other side and ran back to drop kick him in the chest. He hung there on the middle rope. I went into the corner, climbing the middle rope and jumped off to leg drop the back of Roman’s head. He tumbled in the ring as I went for a cover, the ref counted “1.2...” Roman kicks out. I got frustrated and started hammering my opponents face, but Roman countered by pushing me. I got up as did Roman and I charged towards him. He clotheslined me and again, I tried to hit him but he ducked and ran towards the rope to get some momentum to do a jumping clothesline.  
Roman got in the corner to lock a superman punch on me, but I saw him coming. He ran towards and jumped to hit me in the face but I turned it into a swinging neck breaker.  
He got up in the corner and I elbowed him with a follow up bulldog. I climbed to the top rope and with a jumping elbow after he got up but he finally hit that superman punch. He covered me but I kicked out. He told me “stay down Dean” and I replied “Screw you Roman”.  
He just chuckled but he got in the corner with a serious face looking to end it with a spear.  
I couldn’t let him, I can’t lose now, not now. He howled and charged towards me but I kicked him in the shoulder. I went for a sleeper but he Samoan dropped me. He covered me again but I kicked out again.  
The crowd loved it, Roman loved it, I loved it. I got up with him punching each other in the face, we exchanged lefts and rights. He however was stronger, he punched me but as I went of the ropes, I answered with an elbow. He went of the ropes and Superman punched me but I couldn’t just fail in the first round so I ended it with a rebound lariat. I covered him but he kicked out. I picked him up but he set me up in a back suplex position only to change it into a rock bottom of some kind.  
He went into the corner and for one last time howled, I say last time because as he charged towards me, I used his momentum to put some extra power into the the dirty deeds. The ref counted 3 and I advanced in the tournament.

I went backstage dragging Roman with me. We were greeted with Seth congratulating us and Vince too... surprisingly. Considering his feud with Roman, he should at the very least dislike us.  
I was on a high tear right there until... “Deano!!!”... for fuck’s sake. There she was, all happy, not knowing what the fuck is going... but I guess that’s why I like her, she’s different than all the other girls I dated. She was so innocent but so mischievous at same time... no Dean, you know why you changed, she has a boyfriend. “Dean’s tired, we actually have to go, you can talk to him later Becky” Seth said a bit coldly which Becky picked up on. I know he means well but geez, that was kinda harsh “I’ll talk to you later Bex” I said with a bit of indifference myself. Roman looked a bit worried as did Seth but I had to focus, I couldn’t do this with her being a distraction. I’m the lunatic fringe, I don’t fall in love and with that, we leave her there with just a beaming yet wavering smile.


	8. Chapter 8- A hard fought battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know I know I’m not keeping track of schedule but whatta ya gonna do about it? SUE ME!!!  
> Anyway I decided to skip all the other matches because... well let’s be honest I’m just lazy.
> 
> It’s time for Dean Ambrose vs Samoa Joe, but is it really?
> 
> Tournament brackets
> 
> Dean Ambrose Vs Samoa Joe  
> Elias Vs Seth Rollins
> 
> Finn Balor vs Hideo Itami  
> Bray Wyatt Vs Miz

Dean Ambrose POV

I was getting ready when Seth came in the room, he smirked at me and I smirked back. He started the conversation by saying “you better win tonight Ambrose”. “You got it Seth” I said, I stood up after having finished taping my hand and we fist bumped each other.

I was at the guerilla, warming up with the stage crew surrounding me and doing your work. Samoa Joe just got into the ring which means, “Dean you’re up”. My music hits and I got out giving out a scream. As always, I hyped up the crowd and got into the ring. I looked at Samoa Joe, circling him and him doing the same thing.   
We locked up, he took me down in an arm bar. I rolled and went under on of his arm to have him in a wristlock. He twirled and elbowed me in the face. I stumbled in the corner, he saw my dazed status and went in for a muscle buster but I managed to counter it in a tornado ddt. However as we spinned, he showed his strength by lifting me in a suplex. Jesus he was strong... well which Samoan isn’t. He got me up and did a couple of strikes. I struck back with a couple of elbows myself, he went in the corner and I just hammered away. I elbowed him, I punched him and even bit him. He pushed me away but I slid to my feet and ran back but he countered it into a sort of rock bottom variation. He covered me but I kicked out of it. He picked me up to my feet and Irish whipped me in the other corner, he ran at me but I put my foot up in time. I picked him a tornado ddt position but as I hooked him, I saw a Becky Lynch T-shirt, I was distracted which Joe took as an opportunity to do a northern Lights suplex. Shit that hurt, I was on the second rope when he did that. He covered me but I kicked out at 2.

A couple of minutes went by and as he elbowed me, I punched and chopped him until he answered with quick lightning strikes to my abdomen followed with a slap and turning slap to the chest. I just bounced off the ropes for a rebound lariat. We were both on the ground, I had a hard time breathing and I’m sure my clothesline had the same effect on my opponent. We both got up as the ref counted six. I went for a jumping clothesline and Joe went into the corner. I went for an elbow and continued with a bulldog. Samoa Joe just pushed me. I ran back but he countered with a coquina clutch, we were on the ground but I was having trouble breathing but I jumped up by reversing the clutch into a pin. 1. 2. 3!!! I won, I got out of there fast.

I celebrated then went to the back, confronted by Seth who gave me a hug. “Congratulations man, by the way, what happened out there? you were staring at something “ he asked, curious by my fixation. “Nothing... just thought I saw someone” I responded tentatively. “Really? Cause it looked to me you looked at a young Becky fan to me” he said knowing what happened. “Nobody likes a smartass Rollins” I wanted him to back off.  
He just sighed, “Don’t worry Dean, I know, congrats on the win”. “Sorry and thanks Seth, good luck next week” I smiled as I passed him.  
In the hallway, I was walking through catering and I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. It was Becky... goddamnit... “Hey Irish”, “hey Dean” she responded... “so wassup?” I really didn’t want this conversation. “Are you avoiding me?” She asked me... I hate it when she’s being smart, “Nope” I simply said.  
“Really? Cause it feels like you do... Is it something I did wrong?” She asked... Could you not be smart? Could you be fucking dumb right now? Pretty please? “What? No. I’m not avoiding you, we’re just really busy.” I hoped that she would end the conversation right now. “Dean... come on I have known you for a long time now, don’t lie to me...”   
Come on god, I have been a good boy... I did not ask for this, “Becky, it’s...”, suddenly my phone rang, Sami Zayn, oh I love you right now. “Sorry Becky, gotta take this”. With that I ran to another hallway, I picked up “Hey Sami, what do you need?”. “Nothing, Seth told me to call you and I think I know why...” Oh Seth, you are the architect. “Thanks man, you just saved me there”, “Don’t worry but what did you tell her?” He asked me. “Becky? Nothing... it’s too hard, ya know... I can’t tell her now, she even has someone else...”

“I understand, well I gotta go, bye” and with that he hung up. I let out a huge sigh for relief until “Ambrose?”... Shit, Becky...


	9. Chapter 9- Truth and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I’m back!!! I know it ain’t Tuesday but I was bored and I already had a story in mind so eat me, cry a river or something. I hope you enjoy my story and comment if you want to point out something that bugs you or anything in particular... I have no friends... just joking my friends are imaginary x)
> 
> Dean has to face Becky, no running and no use escaping. 
> 
> Tournament bracket  
> Dean Ambrose vs ?  
> Seth Rollins vs Elias
> 
> Finn Balòr vs Hideo Itami  
> Bray Wyatt vs Miz

Dean Ambrose POV:

“Ambrose?”... Shit, I saw her at the end of the hallway, of course she’s there, why wouldn’t she be there?... “Hi Becky..., what brings you...” I started but Becky interrupted “Dean, stop smalltalking, tell me the truth, what is going on with you? I’m worried for you.” Oof that was a low blow Bex, saying that you worry for me, that’s very hard. “Well don’t, I’m fine Irish” I say with the most fine face I could come up with.  
“Why are you lying to me?” She had a very sad and worried look... don’t do that Irish “I’m not...”   
“Yes you are De...” “I’M NOT LYNCH” I snapped back, that was very harsh and I regretted snapping at her immediately when I saw her surprised and still sad look. “Sorry Becky, I didn’t want to shout at you” I was trying to apologize, “ Don’t worry Ambrose, I was prying to much into your business, I’m sorry” she told me with a smile, I felt guilty, gutted... whatever describes guilt. “No, I should apologize, I didn’t mean it... I’m not fine, you got that right...”. “ what’s wrong Dean? You can tell me” she tried reassuring me but “ I can’t tell you, especially you Irish... It’ll just make everything worse” What I feel doesn’t matter anymore, she already has Balor and I don’t want to make her sad. I would sacrifice everything for her and I mean everything. “No it’s not Dean, you can just tell me... you know, the truth shall set you free and everything” I chuckled at that but still, I was considering it.   
“You’ll hate me if I tell you, I can’t...” “Yes you can, I won’t hate you an de nothing will make me hate you.” She attempted to help me... well my life is gonna be fucked after this. “Becky, I haven’t been fine these last couple of weeks. I feel horrible, I even contemplated suicide at one point but as you see, I didn’t do it. I feel this way because I know something and...” I looked at her and he nodded for me to continue. “Look... I have feelings for a girl but here’s the thing, I know she doesn’t like me back”, she chimes in by saying “I’m sure she does Deano, look at you, you’re...” “She has a boyfriend Becky...”, she looked flabbergasted and returned with a simple “oh... but who is she?”   
God... damnit, shit, fuck, son of a... ok Dean, we’re gonna go all in, it’s not that hard, maybe she’ll leave him for you... maybe ... “Irish, that girl is you... I like... no, I love you...”   
that hit her hard, she had a shocked face and looked at me as if she’s made a whole through my face. I guessed I had to leave her and so I started moving back but looked back at her. She didn’t move, she looked exactly the same. Well Dean, I guess you have one loved one down. I left her in that state.

Roman saw me and smiled at me. “Hey broth...” “I told her... I told her the truth... I told her everything” I looked down and sat down with Roman rubbing my shoulder. Had my head covered by my hands, looking at the floor, contemplating what I had just done. 

 

Becky Lynch POV:  
I was confused... confused and conflicted. I already have Finn and he knew, he knew I had Finn... Oh god, he knew and still, he... By the time I came by, Finn was already by my side. “Hey there little firefly, you ok?” He asked me, he couldn’t know, now I knew how Dean felt. “I’m fine Finn, what brings you here?” I smiled but deep down, I wasn’t in a happy mood. “Oh, I just have a match with Hideo, we’re gonna have so much fun but... I’m still kick his arse” he was still smiling but I couldn’t feel this butterfly in my stomach feeling, even though I feel it everytime.  
“Balòr!” It was a stage person, “I have to leave but I’ll be back, he pecked me on the lips and he left but I could only think about Dean’s confession. My mind was just splattered against the wall, I couldn’t think straight.  
“How am I gonna confront him now?”


	10. Chapter 10- The Truth Reigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there people, sorry I haven’t updated at all, I’ve had a complicated time these past two weeks. Well I’m back so here you go.
> 
> The truth is out, nothing can be changed so how is everything gonna continue between the two wrestlers.
> 
> Tournament Bracket:  
> Dean Ambrose vs Seth Rollins
> 
> Finn Balor vs Miz

Roman Reigns POV

Dean has been completely conflicted, he’s gone absolutely mad, more than before anyway. One time he’s all smiles and the other, he’ll be angry at himself. Seth and I can’t handle seeing him like that so we’re gonna try and help him a bit. “Ambrose, hey, look at me” I hollered at him, he looked at me as if he’s done something bad. “Roman, man, I haven’t talked to her and she’s been trying to talk to me but I can’t, she’s just gonna say she doesn’t want to see or talk to me anymore and she’ll...” Seth started to become annoyed so he interrupted him by saying “Dean, come on, just let her go and forget about her. There are plenty of fish in the sea and she’s got Balor anyway.” “ I tried Seth, I know she’s got Balor but I can’t, I tried and I can’t” Dean said back, “can’t or won’t?” Seth asked Dean.  
“Look Ambrose, you got a match with me later tonight... focus on that alright? If you can’t ignore her, put your focus behind our match. I don’t want to beat a depressed Lunatic Fringe.” Dean sighed, got up and smiled again. “You think you’re gonna beat me? I want to see you try.” We all smiled and went our seperate ways.

Dean Ambrose POV

I love my brothers, I’m lucky to have them and I don’t want to lose my opportunity. But... Becky... No Dean, focus, you said you’re gonna beat Seth and you are. As I was pep talking myself, Sami called me and I wondered what he could want. « Hey Deano » he said, « heard about what happened bud » of course he did. « Let me guess, Roman? » I heard a chuckle confirming my suspicions. « We all want to look out for you my friend and I just want say good luck with your match tonight. » I smiled « thanks Sami, have to leave, gotta go, bye ». I hung up and left for guerilla. I felt encouraged, motivated, whatever word that describes motivation.   
In front of the guerilla, I saw my coworkers and my boss, they give me the green light and Before I went out there I said to Seth “see you out there”.


	11. Chapter 11- The war continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s getting ready, Seth’s getting ready... another day, another war. Who wins to go to the finale will it be the Architect or the Lunatic? 
> 
> Tournament Brackets:  
> Dean Ambrose VS Seth Rollins
> 
> Finn Balor VS Miz

Dean Ambrose POV

It was time, I was gonna go out first and I was focused, very focused. Me and Seth, we’ve had so many battles from normal matches to 60 minutes iron man matches, to hell in a cell. This was gonna be another war where we lay everything on the battlefield.   
I heard my theme hit and I let out a big cry, hyping me up. I marched straight to the ring, no distractions and no showing off. I made a promise to Rollins and I intend to keep it.  
Seth came out next and he hyped the crowd up even more. We hold many names me and Seth. Seth being the Kingslayer, The Architect, The Man Monday Night Rollins, CrossFit Jesus and well... Seth Freaking Rollins. Myself, I get called The Lunatic Fringe, Titty Master (I hate it with a passion), The Owner of the Ambrose Asylum and The Unstable Dean Ambrose. We come out having these names and we show them why we’re called that (except Titty master... fuck that name). 

Before the ref rings the bell, we bump fist out of respect. Let the battle begin...

20 minutes in and we’re still throwing everything we’ve got. I do an axe handle and another one which makes Seth stand in the corner. I go to the opposite side, bounce back to go for a forearm into a bulldog but Seth launches a big super kick which could be heard in the entire arena. I landed on the back of my head hard but I still managed to kick out. We hadn’t hit each other’s finishers because we knew that one was enough to end the match so we countered every attempt. He went up for a frog splash but He missed with a “Nobody home”. I climbed up the turnbuckle and go with an elbow drop on a downed Rollins. I go for a pin and he kicks out. The crowd are super hot and are chanting this is awesome. I get up and make Rollins get up. He elbows me in the face which knocks me on my knees, while holding my jaw. He saw the opportunity to hit a super kick again but I moved out of the way for a roll up which he kicked out of as I put him in position for dirty deeds. He spins out and does an enzuigiri. He thought I would been knocked to the ground but I use the ropes to launch myself for a rebound clothesline. Of course, we’ve had so many matches that he knew what was going to happen and he counters it to go for a buckle bomb but I spread my legs so that I can slip in front of him, and I ended the sequence by hitting a “money clip”. I go for the pin but still he kicks out. We both got up using the corners on the opposite side but Seth forearmed me, he ran to the other corner and hit me again. He went to go again but this time, I hit with a forearm of my own and bulldogged him for his troubles. I climbed up the ropes but he caught in a superplex and a falcon arrow. I kicked out again. He climbed up the ropes this time, he went for a Phoenix splash but I rolled out of the way. He landed on his feet with a roll through, I went for a back suplex but he did a backflip. He set me up for a revolution knee but I knew how to counter it by sliding my arm between his knee and his arm. I was in the revolution knee position and I hit a Rainmaker. I got him up, knowing he would kick out and I hit a dirty deeds. 1...2... and a 3. I’m going to the finals. I really hope that Balor wins.

Backstage, I was celebrating with my brothers. Even though he lost, Seth was a good guy and he celebrated with me. Suddenly I heard a knock, me and Seth were out of fuel so Roman went to open the door. I couldn’t see who it was due to Roman’s figure being so damn big. I could whisper but I still didn’t know who it was. “Hey Roman, who is it?” I yelled, “Don’t worry, I’ll handle this” he replied and went out of the room. That was weird, I looked at Seth and he agreed by having a confused look. We could hear a bit of bickering but still I couldn’t make out the person.  
However, Roman came back in and he had an annoyed yet troubled look on his face. “Deano, I think you’re gonna need this talk”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it’s been so long, I’m so sorry (not really but take it anyway). Anyway I’ve been real busy but now I’m back with a new chapter and I hope you enjoyed this long-ish chapter.   
> Also comment down below, who do you think it is... it should be fairly obvious... or is it? Will I twist the story or not ? To be or not to be? That is the question.
> 
> I’m planning on releasing a Logan story focusing on an alternate ending. Hope you would check it out.


	12. Chapter 12- Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m back, with a chapter... not a very long chapter I must admit but a chapter nonetheless.
> 
> Dean gets called out by someone, one thing leads to another. The tension is through the roof and Ambrose finds a new desire.

Before I exited the room, Roman gave me a « break a leg » Look with a pat on the back. I responded with a confused look but I immediately understood why when I saw who I was confronted to. “Lynch” I greeted plainly. “You’re angry with me” she replied with a half smile and half sad look. “If you’re here to ask me to lose against your boyfriend, my answer is no” I pre-answered before she could state her reason. “That’s not why I’m here Dean” she looked at the ground, her hair covering her face not showing her look. “Then why are you here Lynch?” I wasn’t mad at her but I pretended I was because I needed a reason to be an ass to her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t give you an answer last time” she started twiddling with her thumbs, “I know you like me but I... I”. I stopped her by putting my hand up in front of her “ Look, I’m sorry if I misunderstood our relationship and I’m sorry I made this awkward but I just couldn’t sit by and pretend that was what I wanted” I told her honestly. “Dean, I really value our friendsh...”, I interrupted by saying “don’t, I don’t want to be friends, I wanna be more than that”. I was adamant on what I wanted even if I was being selfish, she was shaking a bit “Deano, I... I can’t...” she said painfully. I started tearing up while looking anywhere but her, I couldn’t do this, I was supposed to be big bad Dean Ambrose and not some emotional wimp. “Yep” I simply said and with that I simply went back in the room, leaving her in the hallway.

Back in the locker room, Seth and Roman stared at me with a worried look but I didn’t care, I couldn’t care. I wasn’t looking up which made me bump into a locker... I tapped the locker and proceeded to punch it multiple times out of frustration. My brothers had to restrain me, preventing me from causing more damage.  
I kicked and screamed but they managed to calm me down. On the TV, I saw Balor beating the Miz to go to the finals. “I’m gonna absolutely destroy him” I swore, Seth and Roman bearing witness to a newfound determination.


	13. Chapter 13- Lunatic Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is getting ready for the fight but stuff unfolds and things go down. What is happening to him?
> 
> Tournament bracket:  
> Dean Ambrose VS Finn Bálor

Dean Ambrose POV

BAM... BAM BAM... BAM BAM BAM... BAM. « Dean you should calm down, save your strength for tomorrow” Seth said while holding the punching bag. BAM BAM... I continue to punch with all my strength, ignoring what Seth just said. The past week, I have been putting all my focus on training, training, training for one and sole purpose right now, getting to beat the holy shit out of that lowlife lucky Irish dick Finn Bàlor.   
Suddenly I felt myself held back by Roman who’s currently saying, “Calm down Dean, Calm down”. I saw that Seth was looking at me with concern, I looked around me and found people looking at me. I wasn’t being held back, I passed out and landed on the ground. I got up, using a surprising amount of effort. I was dazed and could barely hold my ground. 

As I was walking, I had to be half dragged by Seth or by Roman, taking turns until I was at the hotel. “How much have you eaten Dean?” Seth asked as he put me down on the bed. “Enough” I said annoyed, I already knew where this was going. “Answer the question Dean” Roman followed, I didn’t want this conversation, so I stood up and sighed. Roman, however, had other plans and pushed me back on the bed. “I didn’t use a lot of force behind that push, so you are not alright.” They were now circling around me, “I only eat dinner or lunch but it’s enough to get me going” with that answer, they had a frustrated but tiny outburst.   
I felt guilty because I was worrying them and it was my fault. “What did you eat today?” Roman asked, the father side of him coming out. “A donut” I simply responded.   
“Alright we’re having dinner tonight and we’re in my town tonight so you’re coming to my house and I’ll make sure that you eat a lot for tomorrow.” Roman said while Seth was simply just nodding. “And make sure you dress well... well better than now... go take a shower after me” Seth added as he took his stuff in the bathroom and disappeared. “See ya later Dean and come at 18h so that my daughter can play with you, hear that Seth?” Roman said before he left and after Seth affirmed his question.

Few hours later...  
We got to Roman’s house, Seth wearing a black craft vest and black craft t-shirt underneath, he wore black skinny jeans and shoes. I wore a black vest with a black t-shirt and grey jeans with combat boots. We rang the bell and it was answered by the little twerp Jojo. “Uncle Dean and Uncle Seth” she screamed as she did a bear hug on both of us. She was strong for her age but that was probably because of Roman. “Hey there twerp” I said as I tapped on her back. As we came in, we got greeted by the wife and Roman. We of course, already knew Roman’s wife and kid. Me and Seth were both best men for his wedding, and I gotta say we may have done the best best man speech in history. We were there when Jojo was born a few years before that, we were doing a show as the Shield back in 2012 and Roman got a call and... while I was going down memory lane, Jojo just stared at me from the other side of her tea table. We were having tea in the living room with Seth, Roman, Jojo and Mr. Fwuffels, the dog. Roman’s wife was finishing washing the dishes and Roman made us tea. “What are ya thinking about Uncle Dean?” The little girl asked. “Went down memory lane” I replied. “Oooh which memory? Does it have my dad in it?” She asked impatiently, this got the whole attention on me, the wife had joined us. “Yeah, this was when you were born.” I started, the guys already knew where I was going as they were already facepalming and chuckling. “This was when Uncle Deano and Uncle Seth had just started becoming friends with your Dad.” I was going on and on as Seth or Roman sometimes stepped in to say something. This was nice, these past few days was really only training and revenge plotting but this... this was what I really needed. 

It was late, Roman’s wife had fallen asleep and Roman wanted to tuck her in but Jojo has fallen asleep. So I volunteered to tuck Jojo in bed.   
As I entered her room and put her in bed. She grabbed my arm “goodnight Uncle Dean” she said innocently, I smiled. “Night Kiddo” I got out of the room. Seth was falling in and out of sleep, so we said bye to Roman and went back to the hotel. 

As I was in bed, I realized; maybe it wasn’t good for anybody, what I was doing. Maybe I just had to focus on what was needed to be done and what I wanted... the universal championship. 

Dean Ambrose POV

I was in the locker room, all this time, proving I was the Iron man of WWE. Fighting each and every night, showing the WWE universe, the higher ups and the locker room, that you can’t get rid of me.   
The boys were encouraging me but suddenly the sudden sound of an ass got my attention. It was Bálor and behind him was The Club. “Hey Deano” he said wearing a smile on his face. “Bálor” I simply replied, “what do you want?”. I wasn’t in the mood for this but I’ll humor him just out of curiosity.   
“Just wanted to say that my good brothers are in my corner tonight” he said pointing at the two nerd callers laughing behind him. “Then I guess... I have some backup of mine in my corner” I smugly retorted with Seth and Roman coming up behind me. “See you in the ring Ambrose” he said before pointing a finger gun and shooting. He proceeded to leave with The Club.   
“Welp guess we have to change gear” I pointed out with a chuckle.


End file.
